


A Summons To The Dark

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Night Fandom-Season 3: Meta-World Corruption [6]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Center of the Mind, Evil Bargaining, Gen, Jar of Souls, Just unsettling stuff, Not really any graphic depictions of violence, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: The Cursed God's forces have yet to give up on their newfound linchpin, whether he likes it or not.





	A Summons To The Dark

Ever since the invasion, Alice has been in the infirmary.

 

She spends most of the time sleeping, and taking anti-biotics.

 

 

Just when we thought things couldn’t get any worse, her wounds turned out to be _severely_ infected.

 

Perhaps the one silver lining to this thankless situation is that the sheer number of injured has gone down immensely.

 

The Bunker  _is_ rallying, and for that...

 

I should be thankful.

 

 

-

 

 

_No._

“What are _you_ doing here!?”

 

 

Is there no escape from him, even in my dreams!?

 

 

“You don’t sound like you’re happy to see me”.

 

 

_That_ was an understatement.

 

 

-

 

 

How nice of him to remember me so easily!

 

Keeps me from wasting valuable time with tedious introductions.

 

Still doesn’t seem to know my name, though...

 

Honestly, you would think his little friend had gone and told him who I was by now!

 

 

Then again...

 

 

She _did_ seem a bit busy playing with knives.

 

 

“You’re one of _them!_

 

What were you expecting, a warm welcome?”

 

 

The sarcasm is strong in this one.

 

 

*sigh*

 

 

“No, not really.

 

I just thought I’d go ahead and say that out of politeness”.

 

 

“If you were truly polite you would have left me to sleep in peace by now”.

 

 

“Well I’m sorry, but I can’t”.

 

 

I try to get closer, but find that my feet have somehow been, quite literally, rooted to the floor.

 

 

“Not until I’ve finished the appeal that you so rudely interrupted a few weeks prior”.

 

 

-

 

 

He’s got a lot of nerve.

 

 

“What makes you think I’m just going to stand here and let you do that?”

 

 

He smiles as if he’s been waiting for me to say that this whole time.

 

 

“I’m glad you asked”.

 

 

Rifling through the pockets of his tuxedo jacket, he withdraws a crystal jar.

 

 

“This is what I was talking about earlier.

 

This is the container perfect for holding her soul”.

 

 

“I’m not interested-“

 

 

“Just hear me out!”

 

 

His plaintive tone brings a petulant child to mind.

 

 

“If she were to breathe into it, it would keep her safe and sound until you were ready to let the soul re-enter her body”.

 

 

He hands it out to me and I _take_ it-

 

 

**_WAIT!!_ **

 

 

**_Why-!?_ **

****

 

I try to drop it, but my fingers won’t unclench their grip.

 

 

“Why would I even want this!?

 

You act like I’m going to join you without a second thought-!”

 

 

“Oh after this battle, you will”.

 

 

**Another _battle!?_**

****

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 

“The witches managed to poison your friend.

 

We had it all planned out.

 

We _knew_ she would sacrifice herself if they targeted you.

 

And we _also_ knew that if you wanted us to save her, you would do **anything** ”.

 

 

What

 

 

I have

 

 

How

 

 

 

Do I

 

 

 Can't 

 

 

Process-

 

 

-

 

 

The confusion spinning around in those green eyes of his is exactly what I predicted would happen.

 

 

**_As of this moment, you have no idea what to think._ **

 

 

**_You have no idea what to do._ **

 

 

**_And soon enough..._ **

****

 

“That-that can’t...”

 

 

**_You’ll see that only the Cursed God will hold salvation._ **

****

****

be, I...

 

refuse.

 

-

 

He _seriously_ didn’t see this coming?

 

Now _he’s_ the one who looks confused.

 

“What?

 

But I thought you cared about that poor girl”.

 

“I _do_ care-“

 

“ _Then why aren’t you joining us!?_ ”

 

 

If there was ever any doubt about him being a basket case, it is now gone.

 

 

“Because...”

 

 

**_Because..._ **

****

 

“If she were here right now, listening to this...she would tell me that her life is not worth everyone else’s”.

 

-

 

_I don't know how I know that._

 

_I just **know**_

 

-

 

_That’s_ it?

_That’s_ the reason he won’t join us?

 

Because of the wishes of some annoying poppet!?

 

 

“Excuse you _Envy_ , but I don’t believe I have introduced myself to you as of yet.

 

I am Calvin, and I have murdered hundreds of people, and turned them into my puppets!

 

I may not be able to kill you seeing as how your accursed plants have trapped themselves around my ankles, but I _can_ fill you with strings and make you _ours_ one way or another!!"

 

 

-

 

 

Yeah, _no_.

 

 

“Sorry, but I’m waking up”.

 

 

A blaring siren jars me to awareness.

 

My heart thuds hard against my rib cage from the scare, and I quickly check behind me to make sure that-

 

Alice is wide-eyed in bed, staring in shock at something across from her.

 

 

When I follow her gaze, once again, my mind shuts down.

 

 

Three familiar figures are nestled in three empty beds.

 

Matt,

 

Saf,

 

and Ro.

 

During the party disaster, they had sported some pretty nasty cuts...

 

 

But _nothing_ like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Ominousness everywhere, oh boy...


End file.
